a mother's struggle
by Trowen2
Summary: Amother raising her twokids with an abusive father.her goals in life is to survive,and be the best mother to her children.
1. Default Chapter

Trowen: Hello and welcome to my nightmare. I'm known as---- Wufie: the onna !!! Trowen: As the author Trowen. Wufie: crazy onna!!! Trowen: Wuffie be nice today. Wufie: Chang Wufie is never nice. And it's Wufie, you onna!!! Trowen: call me onna again and you know what well happen. Wufie: Wufie don't want to be cat. Trowen: so you don't want to be a kitten? But you thought it was funny to turn your friends into them. How about I'll tell them who really turned them into cute little kittens? Huh Wufie? Wufie: how do you know? Trowen: Will I can't tell you that now can I Wufie? Oh and Wufie I wouldn't sit there if I were you. Wufie: why is that woman? Trowen: because there is a kitten named Trowa sitting in the seat. And his clawing the seat. If you really want to be his scratch toy be my guest. Trowa: (Trowen understands him) meow meow meow meow meeeeeooooowwwww!!! Wufie: what was that he said? Towen: Trowa said he really hates you Wufie.. Trowa no, no, no, no, no you can hurt Wufie later. but now it's time I put you in your playpen with Duo and Qautre for a catnap. Don't give those eyes Trowa you're getting your shuteye and Wufie will leave you all a lone. (Puts kitten in the playpen and he falls asleep) Wufie: while she doses that I'll do the disclaimers: she doesn't own our cousin or us the Ronnin warriors and yes she dose own their kids too. Here's the plot of the story. A mother raising her 2 teenaged kids with a drunk husband. Her only outlook on life is trying to survive. Here are the characters: Ex-husband or should we say killed husband was Sage N.Date. Present husband is Mark an uncaring selfish man. The mother Lita a loving mom who'd does anything for the kids. She is once again pregnant with a baby boy. The daughter Angel the twin of sage jr. very stubborn that times. The son Sagejr. The fluting king just like his dad. Johnny the boyfriend of angel.  
  
Duo (snoring) ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz Wufie: Maxwell stop all that noise I'm talking here!!! Anyway lets began the story Trowen: thank you Wufie. Relena: this fanfiction is rated R. we adwise younger children to go to bed or play in their room. Thank you. You may proceed ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Mother's Struggle  
  
  
  
Friday 5:30 p.m. suburb's New Jersey. Mark's truck pulls up into the driveway right behind Johnny' car. He walks into the house, and he's mad that the baby toys are on the floor of the living room. Mark: (yells) Johnny!!! Johnnny!!!! Johnny: What the hell do you want for me, Father in law!!! Mark: what have I told you about parking your damm car in my driveway. Johnny: I was leaving anyway father!!! Mark: next time parked that damn car in the damn street!!! Johnny: (ignores him) Angel.! Angel! Angel: (from her room) yes my sweets. Johnny: (downstairs) I have to leave now. Your lovely father's here so gotta go. Angel: (sighs) awe sweetie has go? Okay then see you Sunday then Johnny. Johnny: (turns to father) Mark can you move your car so I may get out of the drive way. Please? Mark: move it your damn yourself!!! (Throws his keys to Johnny) And you need to put up those f***ing baby toys. And take them with you. Johnny: (walks out the living room and mumbles) asshole. Johnny moves Mark's truck and back's out his car and pulls Mark's in the driveway. As Johnny puts the baby in the car seat. Sage jr's viper pulls up beside his car. Sage jr.: what ya up to bro? Johnny: nothing much brother in law. Sagejr. : Hey you don't have to call me brother in law ya know. You're officially a family member here. Just say brother if you like. (Sees another car it's a truck) oh no!!! Johnny: what's wrong bro? Sage jr.: that thing of a father is home. I really wish dad was here, that thing wouldn't even come close to hurting our mom. (Out loud) Dad why did you have to die. And die to a diease called cancer. You were the best dad we could have. Johnny: I miss him too. he was really good in a lot of things. (Stops thinking about Sage) That thing of a father was complaining about your niece's toys on the floor. Sage jr.: he always has something to complain about.. Hey catch ya later, I'm hitting the snooze bar. Johnny: all right bro. (Baby cries) Sage jr.? Sage jr.: yes Johnny? Johnny: your niece wants you. Sage jr. goes to Johnny's car and sits in the back seat. Sage jr.: it's me your uncle thunder wolf jr. (makes animal sounds) and what a lovely girl you are. Baby: agey agey agey!!!! Sage jr.: (smile) hmm the one and only uncle Agey!. look what I'm now kiddo. Meow!! Baby: c-c-cat!!! Sage jr.: oh you said your first word cat!!.. Hey kiddo be nice to your daddy okay? And I know you'll be a good little girl. Mark: (yells) Sage Jr. Get your lazy behind in the house now and get me a damn beer!!! Angel calls Johnny on his cell. Angel: Johnny could I use your car Saturday? I need to get some things done. Johnny: I guess. I'll bring it in around 10:00.tomorrow. Angel: thanks hon. As Johnny is about to leave, lita's car pulls in the driveway from work. Lita: hi handsome. Johnny: hi mom. Lita: some how are you doing? Johnny: (lies) great mom. Inside the house Mark: where's the beer boy? Sage jr.: dad, you know it's not Mark: Hand me that now!!!(Grabs the beer from his hand) Then Mark looks at sage jr. strange. An evil grin spreads across his face; he slowly walks up to Jr. and says Mark: you know you look too much like your father. The way your hair is, your eyes, everything about reminds me of him. But that's gonna change. In this house you will obey me. And only me I don't care what your mother says. I only married her for one thing and one thing. Sage jr.: I'll never listen to a low life excuse of a father like you. Mark: (hits him) Boy you better listen to me danm you!!! Sage jr.: (yells) I'LL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER. AND YOU WILL NEVER BE HIM!! AT LEAST MY FATHER KNOWEN HOW TO TREAT A WOMEN AND HER KIDS!  
  
OUTSIDE THE HOUSE  
  
Lita: you sure your okay Johnny? You don't look happy about something. was it something that thing of my husband said to you? Johnny: Why don't you lave him? Lita: because if I do that he'll hunt all of my kids and I down. And when he finds us he'll kill them all. Believe have tried it once, ask Sage jr. were he got that cut form on his right arm, and he'll tell who gave it him. Johnny: Why don't you report him to the police? Lita: I would but Am--- Mark (yells out the window) IF YOU VALE THE LIFE OF YOUR SON GET YOUR MORTHER FUNKING BEHINE IN THERE NOW!!! AM WAITING!!! Lita: (to Johnny) I'll be right back with Sage jr. okay. Johnny: okay. She goes into what once was home sweet home whom she loved to death. The home, Sage Nathaniel Date build with the help of his friends. She goes to the living room and she sees her beloved son getting beat by his stepfather. Lita: (grabs mark for behind) Mark leave my son a lone you low life excuse for a father. Mark lets go of sage jr. and turns to her and says. Mark: what did you call me? Lita: I said to let my son go. Mark: that's what I thought you said. Take him with you before I'll kill him. And you better not give Johnny any money you hear. Lita: yes dear. They leave the room and go outside were she last left Johnny near his car. Sage jr.: mom you okay? Lita: I should be asking you that question son. Are you all right? Sage jr.: yes mom I am. hey mom, remember that am like dad I got all of his  
  
traits and heal power too. Lita: that's right you're just like him. (Looks at her son and sees her husband in him) Just like with all the girls that come over here, flirting king jr. Sage jr.: I only love one girl and one girl only. Johnny: and who would that be bro? Sage jr.: Angela Hasbia Anderson Johnny: who's she? Lita: she's Rowen's and Amy's daughter. And the smart one in school just like sage jr. they both have a very high IQ. Sage jr.: (annoyed) ma. Lita: (smiles) okay. any way Johnny do have enough money. Johnny: all I got is gas money. Lita: here take is 50 and here you go sage jr. you earn yourself a 50 too. Both: thanks mom! Johnny leaves to go to work and Lita and sage jr. go in the house. Lita's son heads upstairs in his room locks the door and calls his girlfriend on the phone. Lita pass by his room and hears him talking to his friend. Even if she knows whom it was. When goes back downstairs to meet the eyes of Mark her husband.. Mark: (yells once more) Why did you give that boy money once again you disobeyed me. And Sage jr. doesn't need any money. What has he done to earn it? Nothing, nothing at all. Lita: I know that, but angel and--- Mark: Well if Johnny didn't get our daughter pregnant, he wouldn't to buy any thing for the baby. Lita: (yells back) Your daughter!! Since when did she become your daughter! She's my daughter1 I'm the one who gave birth to them and Sage Nathaniel Date is their father! And if you don't like that's just bad because he is not you! Mark: (raged) well if that boy would know how to use these things when I would be a grandfather, at the age of 29! Lita: Well the same thing with you. If you would know what the word "NO"means. I wouldn't be pregnant again and this time by you! And I would have finished college and had a better life for the kids. Mark: (over the edge) you ungrateful bitch! Mark slaps her in the face. That Lita goes in attack mode she kicks him in his groin, upper kicks him in his tummy and when upper cuts in his face area. And with that she leaves the house and starts the car and is gone. The door upstairs up from Sage JR's room, distantly rap music escapes the same room. He walks out and looks for his mom. Sage jr.: Ma? He walks into the kitchen and finds some else other when his mom. He finds Mark on the floor bleeding from the nose. Sage jr.: (note to self) great work mom that thing needed that (end of note to self) damn! Angel! Angel: what Sage jr.? Sage jr.: come here. Angel: oh damn! Sage jr.: it wasn't me, don't look at me like that! Angel: well it wasn't me. (The phone rings) Hello? Lita: hey kiddo. Angel: mom what did you do to dad? Sage jr.: I wanna talk to ma. Angel: No I got the phone, so I get to talk with ma. Both: Mom!! She/he being mean!! Give me the phone. Mine phone mine!!! Lita: kids knock it off will you two please knock off. Both: okay mom but he/she started it Lita: (breathing heavy) Twins! Stop fighting please. Sage jr.: (takes the phone) we're sorry mom, you okay? You shouldn't yell cause the baby would to come early or something like that. Okay. Yes mom. Angel mom wants to talk to you. (Hands back the phone.) Angel: yes mom. where are you anyway? Lita: am with Rowen and Amy shopping for baby needs. Call me back in 1min okay hon. 1min passes angel calls back. Lita: hello? Oh it's you angel. Did you by choice see your father? Angel: yes he was in here, but he's not now and I have no idea were sage jr. is either mom. Father's gone I guess cause his truck ain't here. Lita: thank sweetie I should be home around 7:30 p.m. if I not home by then I want you to go call Johnny and stay there for tonight and your uncle Rowen said sage jr. can come over and stay for tonight too.  
  
They hung up each other.not thinking their lives are about to change. Lita called her daughter on her cell phone okay so all of you know. Lita notice's the vehicle behind her has it's high beams and she can't make out the model of the vehicle. The car behind Lita smashes her rear of her car, causing her to run of the road and into the woods. Her car raced the hill and plunged into a tree. The next morning, Sage jr. had stay home waiting for his mom. It's a Saturday morning 2:30 a.m. the telephone ring's, Sage jr. is the only one awake. Sage jr.: hello Dr.lewis: Hi may I speak to the man of the house? Umm Mr. Mark Turner please. Sage jr.: he's asleep, can I help? Dr.lewis: may ask whom I'm speaking to then? Sage jr.: Your speak to Sage jr. son of Mrs. Lita Date the other man of the house. Dr.Lewis: umm how should I say this? Your mother was in car accident. Sage jr. (drops the phone) oh no! Dr. Lewis: hello you still there? Sage jr.: (pick it up again) yes I am. I'll be there ASPA and hurt my mom. (Hung up.) Another phone rings at the same time sage jr. leaves the house. But it's at Johnny's house. Johnny: hello Johnny speaking. How may I help? Angel: Johnny something bad happed to mom and dad doesn't care and I don't see Sage jr. anywhere and--- Johnny: hey breathe and clam down. I didn't understand a word you just said Cupcake. Angel: mom's hurt, she's in the hospital Johnny: the baby and will be there in 1 minute. I'll get you and we all go together. 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer Sage died from a not treatable cancer other wise Mark wouldn't be able to touches his kids. I don't own gundam wing or ronin warriors but I do own their kids. Part 2 Will Sage jr. find out who it was who run his mother of the road or dose he all ready know who it is.  
  
Sage jr., Angel, and Johnny are in the waiting room. Sage jr. paces around like a caged animal. Johnny gets up from his seat and walks to Sage jr. Sage jr. continues his pacing around. Johnny: Sage jr. what would your dad? Sage jr.: the same thing I'm doing. Said sage jr. and just when we see another one of his uncles. This is uncle #2 we know him to have a very high temper when it comes to his friends, Sage jr.: (sees him) Hi uncle Ryo. A raven black hair man in his near 30s walks over to him and says. Ryo: You've grown mighty quick. It's like all most yesterday when you were a baby and your sister too. I wonder how old you guys are now? Sage jr.: why should tell you uncle Ryo, you know how old I am. Ryo: If did I wouldn't have ask ya. Sage jr.: (smiles) 17 teen, uncle Ryo we're 17 teen. Ryo: hmm. I wouldn't mind being 17 again. So where's your dad? Sage jr.: My dad or that thing I have to call dad. Ryo: your dad. Sage jr.: You don't remember do you uncle Ryo? Dad died of cancer and we all went to the funereal. You sure you don't remember? Ryo: I don't remember that my brother died. I think that day we went there it just felt like a movie or something like that. And when it was over I some how up it out of my mind a made believed he was still here. And you know what he still is alive. Sage jr.: what you mean, uncle Ryo? Ryo: I mean he lives in you. You see what I mean later. Everything you say and do. Your father did once when he was your age. He would kill any one who tried to hurt his kids and brothers. It did matter how you were. He didn't let anyone touches you or hurt you. And if you did hurt someone from the family and he wasn't there he'll hunt you down. Angel: dad did a lot. I still don't know why I never liked him. Do you bro.? Sage jr.: maybe because you don't have his hair. You got uncle Ryo's instant. (He starts to pace once again) Angel: (annoyed) can someone please make him stop the pacing already! Dr.lewis: (looks nerves) which one of you is Sage jr. Angel: (points to him) the one with the blonde hair or should I say the one pacing around. Dr.lewis: thank you miss? Angel: Angel N. Date. Dr. Lewis: (to the four of them) well your mother will be fine for now. But on the other hand her baby's not. Sage jr.: what!!!(Looks ready to hurt someone) Dr. Lewis: well you see the baby died when the driver who ran your mother off the road. Smashed in to her rear of the car, which sent her plunging down the hill into a tree. If you want you can see her now. And this is officer Hamlet he needs to talk to all of you. Officer hamlet: I have been investigating your mother's case. A drunk driver ran her off the road. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour of questioning passes  
  
Sage jr. remembers getting into his car, but couldn't reach the pedals. It was as if someone moved his seat and his car also smelt like beer. Sage jr. knows now who it is and asks his uncle Ryo to watch his sister and her baby. While he and Johnny would go back to the house. Sage jr.: Hey Johnny, I got this really bad feeling I know who it was who tried to hurt my mom. Johnny: Your not gonna hurt anyone are you, If we go back?  
  
The house The lights are on in the house when they pull up. Johnny: (warns) sage jr. be careful. Sage jr.: I will. Anyway I'm the leader of the ronins and I laugh in the face of danger Hahaha! Johnny: okay halo jr. I believe. yeah right. Sage jr.: please don't mess with me now sun. I got to get my sword and you go in my room grab something that will be of use for you. I'll check out his car. And what Sage jr. finds is that the outside of the car has an scrape mark the same color of his mother's car. Which is pink and he's step dad's trunk is yellow. And the tires are muddy. The front door opens and Mark walks out into the front yard. Mark: what the hell are you doing in my truck? Sage jr. dang it how come I couldn't sense him comeing and what do I say to him. Sage: son you'll think of something to say to him. Sage jr.: Da.. Dad! Is it really you? Or I'm dreaming Sage: yes son it's really me. And no you're not dreaming. Just like Ryo said I live in you son. I now its gonna be hard for you to understand but you'll see what I mean soon. Sage jr.: dad? Dad! Mark: I'm waiting! Sage jr.: huh? Oh I was looking for a screwdriver to fix the front seat in my car. Mark: don't lie to me boy, the tools are in the back not the front. And you know that. So you got something to say to me? Sage jr.: Yeah I do, you tried to kill my MOM! Mark: So what you're trying to say. Cause boy you aren't about anything. Just like your father was nothing. You'll die the same way your father did. Your father is the low life excuse of a dad. HE couldn't support you all. Sage jr.: (raged) You Don't Shouldn't be talking about my father. At least he was one, which you aren't. Mark: (raged) shut boy!!! Sage jr.: Make me. Mark and Sage jr. start a fight. Sage jr. transforms into his armor. Mark: you think that armor is gonna safe you, your wrong. Poison thunder shock!!! Sage jr.: Wild Thunder bolt Cut!!! They both lose their weapons. Sage jr. sword broke in the middle. Marks sword broke completely in half. Sage jr. upper cut him. Mark retaliates by kicking Sage jr. in the stomach and punches him in his injured arm. Johnny hears the commotion from Sage jr. and Mark calls his armor. Johnny: armor of sunlight Dai.. Heat wave attack!!! Johnny's attack hits both Sage jr. and Mark. Sage jr.: Thanks a lot now I have a major headache. You need to work on your aim. Johnny behind you! Mark is now sating on Johnny's chest and about to punch him. When Sage jr. kicks him off, an pulls out a gun out. Mark jumps up and knocks it out out his hand. And tries to jump on his back but he misses. Sage jr. moves behind Mark and starts to tighten his grip around Mark's neck. Mark slams him through the car windshield. Johnny tackles him Mark as Angel and uncle Ryo pull up. She gets out the car and helps Johnny. Ryo stays in the car with the baby. The cop car pulls up. Officer hamlet: Everybody freeze! The cop got shoot in the leg by Mark. He some how managed to find his gun. Lita walks out of the cop's car slowly and walks toward the fight with her gun hidden and says. Lita: Dear could please leave the kids alone I liked to talk to you. She pulls out her gun and fires it. Mark gets hit but not to bad. She walks over to his body to make sure he not a life. He doesn't moves so she leaves and as soon as she leaves he rises up to shoot her. Sage jr. Mom watch out!!! She moves in time and Sage jr. finds his gun and walks to his so-called father. Mark grins at him and says. Mark: you don't have heart to kill me boy. Sage jr.: you're right about that, but my Father dose. Mark: Your father is dead! Sage jr./Sage: nope you're wrong again. He lives in me. Isn't that right dad? Sage gr. voice changes to his father's Voice. Sage/Sage jr.: that's right son. Mark you hurt my family long enough and now it's the to ended this game. Mark: boy don't know what you're talking about here. Sage/Sage jr.: you stop calling my son a boy. He's not a boy anymore he's a teenager. And I do know what I'm talking about. Me and you right there one and one shoot out now. And only one bullet each. Sage jr. moves to side lawn and Mark follows behind. Lita gets really worry over her only son. Sage jr. sees the look in his mom's eyes. Sage jr.: Mom I'll be just fine, you'll see. (Smiles) Lita sees something really familiar with that smile and sees her husband Sage. Mark moves forwards 10 spaces and so dose Sage jr. then both turn around like the cowboys do, they move 5 spaces up. Mark: gonna die boy! Sage jr.: (rolls his eyes) oh please don't make me laugh. Mark: you're gonna die like your father! Sage jr.: we'll see about that! They both shot, they didn't miss each other at all. Mark falls to the ground this time he's died. Sage jr. walks to his mom slowly then stops. Lita catches him as he falls. Sage jr.: (weakly) mom I love you. Lita: (crying) I love you too son. My sweet, sweet boy. Sage jr.: mom? Lita: Son don't say anything okay. Your gonna be okay son. Sage jr. closes his eyes. He curls up to his mom like him used to when he was 5 and had a bad dream his father and mom would always make him feel better. Now he's once again a 5year old with a bad dream and mom and Dad keep him safe and sound. Angel: mom Sage jr. isn't breathing! Lita: I know, Angel I know. Angel: he just holding his breathe right? Lita: No. He's not Angel. Angel: (crying) I can't. he can't.be.. Gone. Sage jr. sees his dad standing in front of him on a cloud. He looks some more his also on a cloud in fact every where he looked were clouds. Sage jr.: where are we dad? Sage: heaven son. But it's not your time here yet. Follow me my son and look in to the water. Sage jr.: what water? Oh wow. This is just like earth. Sage: that's right my son. Look into the water and tell me what you see. Sage jr. looks into the water and sees his mom crying and his sister crying. Sage: what did you see? Sage jr.: everyone's crying, but why? Sage: because to them you're dead son. You have to go back. Sage jr.: I don't know how dad? Sage: relax son. just relax think your back home safe and sound. Sage jr.: dad aren't you coming? Its really not the same with out you dad. Sage: I'll come with you but I'm not gonna be myself. I'll be an animal must likely a big cat. You'll know cause I'll come to you. I'm gonna be a white loin. Now relax before your mom goes mad. Sage Jr. is still being held by his mom. He moves closer to her and goes back in his body and wakes up. Sage jr.: mom I told you I be okay. Lita: sage jr.? you're a life! Sage jr.: yes mom I am Please review and tell me if I should do a part 3 or not. You can even if you like help for some ideas for part 3. If you didn't like it at all e- mail me at sages23225@yahoo.com I tried to make it a better fanfiction then with my other two I currently have. 


End file.
